Unbreakable
by silentlyloud
Summary: Harry Potter had destroyed the seven Horcruxes, but there is another one. Rachel Low escaped from Voldemort, but when she finds Draco Malfoy being beaten to death, she protects him and heals him. But she discovers his secret that launches them into an adventure to defeat the Dark Lord for once and for all. Draco/OC The story is better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**The main character and the plot belong to me. The whole world of Harry Potter and basically all the other characters and spells belong to the wonderful JK Rowling.**

* * *

My feet shuffled across the cold stone floor. On one side of me, Alecto Carrow held onto my arm while her brother was on the other side. They held onto my arms so tightly, I am pretty sure there would be more bruises. I tripped over my shift and started to fall, but they held me up and dragged me into the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All the muscles in my body ached; they had used the Cruciatus Curse so many times on me that my body burned knowing what they were about to do to me in the Great Hall.

Death Eaters lined the sides of the Hall. Some watched me with interest while others chatted with one another. I heard one telling a story to another about how they tortured and killed another Muggle. Their eyes lit up with excitement and they laughed as if they had been telling some sort of joke. As always, bile rose up in the back of my throat. I fought to keep my face impassive as I was dragged through the Hall. At the end of the Hall, where the professors used to sit during my time at Hogwarts, sat a very pale man, who as one would get closer, would realize that he was just in the shape of the man. He had no nose, but slits instead of a human nose. His eyes were red around the edges and dark in the center with slits instead of pupils. I knew who that man was. He had been torturing me since he captured me. He was the Dark Lord, or Voldemort as I knew him. His black robes draped around him and fell down the side of his throne. To me, he was no man. He was a monster.

His face morphed into some sort of a grin as the Carrows dumped me in front of his throne. It had been this way since the day I had been captured. I knew what would happen next. Bellatrix Lestrange stood beside him, her mad eyes glistening with excitement at the prospect of me being tortured. I was waiting for the curse to come when Voldemort decided to go off script.

"Rachel Low," he wheezed, "for the past two weeks, I have brought you in here. And in the past two weeks, I have done the same thing to you over and over again. I can see the pain you are in right now. Has the Cruciatus Curse become your biggest nightmare yet? Do you wake up with your muscles on fire? Do you wake up screaming?"

He looked at me expecting an answer. I tried to look him in the eye, but the sad thing was, he was telling the truth. Those had been my nightmares. Those and much, much more. Instead, I looked at his forehead. I pulled myself up into a sitting position and stared, making it look like I was giving him eye contact. I still was trying to keep my mask in place. I did not want him to know he was getting to me.

"I am offering you a choice, Rachel," he said. His dark eyes gleamed with excitement. "You can join me. Your pain will stop. I will no longer command my associates to torture you, and instead, you can be at my right hand. You are a strong witch, Miss Low, very strong indeed. I can make you great. I can make you famous. I can make you the strongest witch of all times. All you have to do is pledge your loyalty to me. But if you reject me, I will make your suffering worse."

He stood up and walked down from the stage to where I was sitting. He knelt down to me and ran his fingers across my face in almost a caress. He placed a finger under my chin and tilted my face to where I had no choice but to look him in the eye. His hands felt cold and clammy against my skin. Everything in my mind was screaming for me to get out of here. I needed to escape this man, but I could not run. If I ran, I would be dead. And I was not going to die at the hands of a madman.

"No matter what you do to me, I could never serve you," I whispered. Anger shook my voice.

"Then you leave me no choice," he sighed. It almost sounded like my dad when he was disappointed in me because I did something I should not have. It was bone chilling. He nodded to Bellatrix who grinned manically at me.

"Imperio," she said joyfully. Before I knew it, I was flying around the room. At one point, I lifted up the hem of my shift and flashed one of the Death Eaters. I zoomed around the room at top speed before I crashed into a stone wall. All the air went out of my lungs and everything hurt, but I had no control. Bellatrix slammed me against the wall a few more times before she opened a window and had me stand on the edge. There was a part in the back of my brain that was screaming at me to get back. I knew this was dangerous. I needed to escape this. I needed to break this curse, but no matter how hard I tried, I could not. The weeks of torturing me had paid off. My mind was too weak to fight.

Bellatrix sent me back inside. She released me from the curse then ordered the Carrows to escort me to my new cell. I vaguely registered the fact I was going to a new cell before the Carrows forced me to my feet and half carried me away. My legs would not work no matter how hard I tried to make them. We headed to the dungeons, but before we got there, they dragged me down a hall, opened a door, and threw me inside the room. They slammed the door, and I was left in total darkness. They had thrown me in a cupboard that was not even as big as my arm span. I could barely move. I could not even see my hand in front of my face. The walls felt like they were closing in on me. I started to scream hysterically. I was completely terrified. I could not even breathe. I lifted my hand to my face. I registered that my hand was wet which must mean that I am crying, but I cannot even feel the tears streaming down my face. _This is it_, I thought, _I am going to break down_.

My voice gave out from my screaming. I felt like I was about to pass out. I forced myself to calm down. In my head, I began to sing one of my favorite songs from home, "Scarborough Faire." My mother used to sing it to me when I was little to put me to sleep. My name is Rachel Low. I am nineteen years old. I am from Gryffindor House. I was born in a town just outside Dublin, Ireland. My parents were Purebloods, but they raised me in a Muggle society. I went to school with them. Some of my best friends are Muggles. We played football together. I was a fullback. My dad would take me hunting and fishing, and my mum taught me to sew and cook. When I got my letter from Hogwarts, my parents were so thrilled for me. They had heard rumors that Voldemort was trying to return. They wanted to keep me safe. They could have never known Hogwarts would become the least safe place for me.

My years at Hogwarts were exciting. My best friends were Katie Bell and Angela Johnson. I dated Oliver Wood for a few months my third year. He was a fourth year. In my fourth year, I hung out a lot with the Weasley twins. The three of us pulled so many pranks that I am pretty sure the teachers just had no idea what to do with us. I also helped the Weasley twins look after their younger siblings, Ron and Ginny. I was the first person who held them as they cried when Ginny was possessed and taken by the diary of Tom Riddle aka Voldemort. I helped them keep an ear out for whatever mischief Ron and his friends Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were doing. By the end of my fourth year, Fred and I were dating. We were still together when he died. He died protecting me.

That year, what was supposed to be Ron's seventh year, they went out on a mission to destroy Horcruxes. They are objects that Voldemort used to bind his life to the earth so that he could not die unless they were destroyed. They were told that there were seven Horcruxes. They were wrong. When Harry sacrificed himself, he did destroy the seventh Horcrux. He did come back to life. But Voldemort knew what they were doing and made an eighth in secret. When Harry tried to kill him, it did not work. Harry, Ron, and Hermione immediately Apparated and got the hell out of here to find the last one. Many other witches and wizards left to find somewhere to hide and regroup. I was not so lucky.

For the past two weeks, I have been tortured by the Carrows, Bellatrix, and other high ranked Death Eaters. They have cursed me, beaten me, cut me, drowned me, and even worse, once they broke into my mind and made me think Fred was still alive and that he hated me. They have been starving me some. They at least give me water. They do not want me dead. They know I am much more valuable to them alive. Unbeknownst to a lot of people until the war broke out, I am a very strong witch. Some argue that I am even stronger than Hermione Granger because I am more adaptable, but that is their words, not mine. My problem was that I never tried. But somehow word got out, and now Voldemort is trying to break me. He is trying to break my will and make me his. Thankfully, I am very strong in Occlumency. Only once have they been able to break into my mind and see my memories.

I sat in silence in the dark. I can only hear my breathing. Everything in me is on edge. I do not know when I drifted off to sleep, but I woke up to light filtering into my prison. Someone came in and sat down next to me. They pulled the door shut then whispered, "Lumos." My eyes burned at the light. I looked to see who my new torturer was, but I was surprised when I saw it was Severus Snape. I had learned he was not really a Death Eater my first day in captivity. He has helped me keep from breaking this long. If not for him, I would have broken probably the second day. His light casted shadows in his eyes because his nose was so long. Back when I was a student, I hated Snape so much. Now, he has become the closest person I have to a friend. He might even be the closest person I have to a parent if my family is not still alive.

"We haven't much time," he whispered. The harsh lighting made him look even more serious. He thrust a small purse into my lap. "In there is your wand, a knife, some clothes, first aid supplies, dried fruit and meat, a sleeping back, and a small tent. I am going to get you to an unguarded escape route, and then you get the hell out of here. Try and make it back to Ireland if you can. The Order of the Phoenix is trying to move its members there. Voldemort's power hasn't reached the same levels there as it has here. If you can, find them and lead them to the same route you are going to be using for their next battle."

"What about the last Horcrux? Do you know where that is?" I asked.

"I'm not certain. He is keeping his information even more heavily guarded than last time. More than likely, it's a long, long way from here."

"Professor," I began. My eyes teared up with gratitude. "Thank you. For everything."

He pressed his lips into a thin smile. He stood and helped me up. The cupboard was so small with the two of us there that we were awkwardly pressed close together. He cleared his throat and opened the door.

"Let's go," he said.

I was worried about two things. One was that someone would see us and I would die or even worse, go back to that cupboard. The other was that my legs and muscles would give out. I was so weak. But the adrenaline of my attempt of an escape gave me new strength. I was not going to give up. I was going to fight. I was going to win. Snape led me all the way down into the dungeons. Most of the Death Eaters stayed up near the Great Hall. But Snape was at home in this part of the castle. He led me all the way to a statue of a great wizard from hundreds of years before our time whose name I did not know. The man was very fat. Snape glanced at me then rubbed the statue's belly. If it had been any other time, I probably would have been rolling on the ground with laughter. Now, I was just so worried someone would see me that I really did not care how I escaped. The statue moved silently to the right. I reached into the bag that had been charmed to be bigger on the inside and found my wand. The tunnel was very dark. I could hear a faint dripping noise further inside of it.

"Where does this lead?" I asked him.

"The Black Lake. It goes to a cave along the side that runs along the edges of the Forbidden Forest. Follow the river that flows out of it."

"Professor," I stepped towards him and gave him a brief hug. "Thank you again."

He smiled gently at me. "If I had ever had a daughter, I would hope she would be like you."

I let go and walked into the tunnel. I whispered, "Lumos," then started to follow the path down the tunnel. I heard the statue go back into place, but I did not turn around. I had to keep going. I stopped briefly to change clothes. Snape had given me leggings, jeans, a long sleeve shirt, a jacket, two pairs of socks, and a pair of sturdy leather boots. I decided to pull on the leggings because I could be more quiet in them without the swishing of the denim. The jacket was waterproof and light, but I knew it could keep me warm for the days to come. Summer was ending. The days were going to get much cooler now. My boots had a soft tread which would help keep me from leaving too many footprints if I walked softly enough. My leggings were black as well as my jacket and shirt which was a soft cotton. I found a strip of leather in the bag and tied my long, stringy brown hair out of my face. I then continued on.

The tunnel was long and sometimes very steep. I think it actually went under the lake at some points. The damp air did a lot to revive me, but my body was so exhausted from lack of food and the amount of torture I had endured. My 5' 7" frame was so thin, it was scary. I stopped for a minute to eat a piece of dried mango and catch my breath. I wondered how much longer it was going to be before I reached the end of the tunnel. But I continued walking, checking every once in a while to make sure no one was following me. Before I knew it, I had reached the end of the tunnel. The cave was shallow and small. I stepped cautiously into the cool night.

The air had a sweet scent to it. I took a deep breath and smiled. I was free! For the first time in two weeks, I was free! I walked to the edge of the lake and took off my shoes and socks. I pulled my leggings up and stepped into the water so that it covered my ankles. I dug in my bag and found a canteen that I filled up with water then purified with a spell. I sipped on my water and allowed myself to eat another dried mango slice. I washed my face and rinsed out my hair of all the grease, blood, and sweat that had built up in it, and then I put back on my shoes and continued walking. I found the river with ease and began to follow its shore. I walked softly, my wand at my side ready in case I needed to defend myself.

I found a good place to set up my tent. I pulled it out then cast a spell for it to set up itself. As I began to walk around the edges of my campsite to put up wards, I heard the sounds of fighting. It was far enough away from my camp so I could not be seen, but it was close enough to possibly become a threat. I decided to go investigate and possibly prevent the Death Eaters from finding me. I crept along before I found where the fight was taking place. It was one person against four. The one person was in a black cloak. Their face was obscured from me. Death Eaters had surrounded them and were closing in for a kill. The person knocked their wands out of their hands with a spell sending the wands flying into the forest, but they came after the person anyways. Two of the Death Eaters grabbed the person's arms. Another one was punching and kicking the person, who I am pretty sure is a man, while the other is digging in his robes for something. I knew I needed to help, but the thought of going back to Hogwarts kept me from leaping in.

"I'm going to ask you again, do you know?" The man who had been punching the other man yelled. I think his name was Rydersen. He had been in Slytherin. He was a seventh year when I was a first year. But the man refused to talk. The two people threw him to the ground and started kicking him in his torso. If I did not do something, that man was going to die. From what I could deduce, that man was one of us.

"Oh, to hell with it," I muttered. I stood up and ran into the clearing. "Stupify!" The Death Eaters flew backwards. By the time I got to the man, they were completely unconscious. "Petrificus Totalus." Their bodies went completely rigid. I cast a spell to lift their bodies off the ground. I hid them under bushes and vines where they could not be found. I then went to check on the injured man. His face was still hidden by the hood of his cloak, but I knew the damage was probably significant. I cast the same spell I had used on the Death Eaters and picked him up. I carried him to my tent. I then cast all the wards I could to protect myself and him and went to take care of him. I transfigured a rock into a large pot. Then I got some water and started boiling the water to clean the man's wounds. Snape had packed me some rags along with the first aid kit. I unbuttoned the cloak and pushed back the hood. I gasped. All the air left my lungs. I stood up quickly and found myself on the other side of my tent with my hand over my mouth. Platinum blonde hair was caked with mud and blood. Pale skin was black and blue and covered in blood, dirt, and grass stains. He was almost unrecognizable, but I would know that face anywhere. It was the face of Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**I would love to know what all of you think. I actually have a basic outline for this story, so as long as I have the time, I actually have a shot of finishing this story. Anyways, you are wonderful for reading. Thank you very much, and I hope that you will love this story.-Elizabeth aka silentlyloud**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I realized how big of an idiot I am and discovered I misspelled sleeping bag in the last chapter. I caught it in this chapter. Well, again, the story belongs to me. All but Rachel belongs to the illustrious JK Rowling. Please enjoy.**

* * *

I was in shock. Draco Malfoy, notorious Death Eater's son, was being beaten to death by Death Eaters. What on earth is going on? I had heard that he was a Death Eater too. He had been sent by Voldemort himself to kill Professor Dumbledore. He was also the biggest prink I have ever met. When he was a first year, he called me a Blood Traitor. He told me my blood was as dirty as a Mudblood. Granted, he was just a first year, but still. I was really hurt. I remember I went and cried on Oliver's shoulder after he said that. When he tried again his second year, I had learned by then to ignore him, but I still strongly disliked him. With everything he tried to pull on Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger, though, I had a very strong dislike for him. No one messes with my Housemates.

As I looked at him, I could not help but pity him. He was severely hurt. He had obviously done something Voldemort did not like. I brought him here, anyways. Looks like I am stuck with him. I grabbed a rag and dipped it in the hot water. I wiped his face as gently as I could. It was bad. His nose looked like it was broken. His lip was huge and bleeding. After I cleaned his face and neck, I ran my hands across his face to make sure no bones besides his nose were broken. Nothing else seemed wrong on his face, so I did a quick spell to set his nose then put a little bit of tape over where the break was to make sure the set did not slip. I continued my way down his body. His shirt was a button down shirt so I was able to slip it off quickly. I gently cleaned his neck and shoulders then checked for breaks again. I continued all the way down his torso. He had a couple broken ribs, but I do not think they punctured any vital organs. I set those as well, but I would have to wait until he woke up before I can wrap them. I cleaned his arms, but as I finished, I realized I needed to clean his legs too. To clean his legs, I would have to remove his trousers. I bit my lip trying to figure out what to do. Well, hopefully he will have boxers on underneath his trousers.

I unzipped and unbuttoned his trousers. As gently as I could, I pulled them down until I realized I forgot to take his shoes off as well. I quickly took those off and finished the job. I cleaned him up then washed his hair. I dug into my first aid kit and pulled out antiseptic ointment and band-aids. When I finished what I could do, I cleaned his hair. It was a lot softer than I always thought it was. Maybe it was because he always gelled his hair. I tried to be as gentle as possible, but I kept feeling like I was pulling his hair. I had to remind myself that he was unconscious; he could not feel anything.

I covered him with my blanket then curled up in my own sleeping bag. I tried to fall asleep, but I kept thinking about why the Death Eaters had been beating up Malfoy. It was not like he did not hold their ideals. Hell, he had been making Hermione Granger cry with his Mudblood statements for the past seven years. He had been given the task of killing Dumbledore. Even though Snape killed him, he told me about the agreement he and Dumbledore had that year. But still, if Draco Malfoy had been given the job of killing Voldemort's most hated enemy, would that not mean Voldemort trusted him? And was I being stupid allowing one of Voldemort's agents, or former agent be that as it may, in my tent?

I rolled to my side so I could face Malfoy. His chest rose up and down in a steady rhythm. His pale skin and blonde hair gleamed in the firelight from just outside my tent. That reminded me that I needed to put out the fire. I removed the pot and poured a little of the water out, just enough to put out the fire. I carried the pot into the tent and put it in the corner. Now that it had boiled, the water was safe to drink. As I crawled back into my sleeping bag, a loud moan came out from the side of the tent Malfoy was on. He stirred slightly. I dipped a washrag into the water and wiped it across his forehead.

"Malfoy, can you hear me?" I asked softly. He moaned again and finally opened his eyes. His sea blue eyes connected with my hazel eyes. I froze not completely sure what to do.

"Rachel Low?" He sounded dazed which was unsurprising considering how long he had been unconscious. "What the hell are you doing to me?"

I was a little surprised to hear contempt in his voice. Well, he is a Malfoy. I guess this is the thanks I should expect from him. But it made me angry, a little uncharacteristic of me. I do not get angry very often.

"Well, last I checked I saved your sorry ass and was healing you," I spat at him.

"What did you do that for?" He yelled at me. He tried to sit up, but yelled slightly when his broken ribs interfered with his efforts.

"Let's see, when someone is held down by two guys while another one is beating the crap out of him and a fourth is digging in their robes for, let's say, a knife, people tend to think that that somebody is in danger," I replied, feeling antagonized in the way only a Slytherin can make me.

"I had it under control," he said with clenched teeth. I noticed he was turning a little green under his eyes.

"Oh no," I muttered. I had just enough time to Transfigure another pot and run before he got sick. Sick people scare me. I am so terrified of it. I do not really know what it is. Maybe it is the idea that no one can control getting sick, but I sure as hell am not about to go back in there until he is done. I decided to find some firewood while I was at it. I took my time, examining the sticks I collected so that I did not have to return. After a while, I figured the worst was done and I would be okay. I carried my armful of sticks to the entrance of the tent and dumped them at the side before going inside. Draco was lying on his back looking at the ceiling. Sweat glistened at his brow. I had found a canteen someone had dumped along the banks of the river while I was killing time. I washed it again and again before I filled it with clean water. I brought the canteen to Malfoy. I sat at the edge of his blanket and began to lift his head up to help him drink.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked when I tried to lift his head up.

"You need to drink some water," I said through gritted teeth. My annoyance was kicking in again.

"I can drink the water myself, thank you," he stated proudly.

"Oh fine. Drink the damn water yourself. Good luck sitting up, Malfoy." He eyed me cautiously.

"You did nothing to the water, did you?" He asked.

"Oh, Malfoy, you caught me. I rescued you at a great risk to myself, cleaned your wounds, had to undress you for God's sake, and now I'm going to poison you. What do you think?" I was tired. I had not slept much for the past two weeks. I really did not feel good. My own wounds were hurting, and I wanted nothing more than to be in my own bed curled up under the covers and pretend none of this ever happened. Malfoy grudgingly allowed me to pull his head up and give him a bit of water.

"More," he croaked.

"No."

"Please, I'm begging you."  
"Malfoy, you'll make yourself sick again if you drink a lot of water right now."

"Just a little more," he begged. I relented. I dug through the first aid kit and found some anti-nausea medication. I gave a few pills to him, checked his band-aids, and then settled down for a little rest of my own. Sleep overtook me immediately. The dream that came to me made me feel somewhat at peace. The dream was something that actually happened to Fred and I while we were dating. It was our fourth year just after we had started dating. He and I were on a walk when we stopped to make out. We were so engrossed with each other, we did not even hear the people walk behind us. All of the sudden, we were pulled apart with George in between us and Katie holding me back. Angela was standing in the background laughing at us. She had tears running down her face.

"Save room for Nearly Headless Nick!" George told us with complete sincerity. Fred turned redder than his hair. I was nearly hysterically laughing. It was just so embarrassing yet so funny. When I woke up, I had tears coming down my face. My heart was hurting. _Oh, Fred,_ I thought, _I miss you so much. What am I going to do without you?_ He had a way of taking the edge off of me. I can get so task oriented sometimes that I forget about people. He had a way of grounding me. He would drag me off to pull a prank if I got too carried away. Then, we would go to the stairwell near the library and sit on the steps where he would hold me and kiss my forehead gently. He would tell me that there was no one better than me to pull pranks with, not even George. I love him so much. He loved me. And now he is gone and there is nothing I can do.

I began to quietly cry as I thought about him. There was nothing like losing someone you love. I hid in my sleeping bag and allowed myself to let it all out. I told myself I had to grieve now. Grief would only distract me from getting home. I could no longer Apparate since it was being monitored by Voldemort now. I got up and went out the door, not even bothering to check on Malfoy. I walked to the river and washed my face. When I looked at my hands, I realized how filthy I was. I looked around. There were wards up protecting me from anyone outside them. Draco was probably still asleep. If I get clean, I can probably feel better and therefore think better. I stripped all the way down and got into the water as fast as I could. The cold water was a shock against my bare skin. Even though the Carrows had tried to drown me, when they realized I could hold my breath underwater for a minute and a half, they decided the effort was not worth it. There were faster, much easier ways to torture me.

I held my breath and slowly sank underneath the surface. I opened my eyes. Everything was muggy and dirty. I reached down and drabbed some of the mud and rocks to scrub away at my skin. I massaged my fingers through my hair to hopefully get out as much sweat and grime as I could. I got out of the river and quickly dried off with a spell then put my clothes back on. As I was lacing up my boots, I heard a man's voice call out, "Low, get in here!"

"Malfoy!" I ran to him. He was trying to get up but could not move.

"Help me!" He yelled.

"Malfoy, your ribs!" I shouted back. "If you're not careful, you're going to injure them again."

"Well, we have to move soon!" He shouted back.

"What? Why?"  
"Because you didn't put up wards," he said back.

"Says who?" I replied. I was slightly worried; what if my ward failed and I was risking exposure to the Death Eaters?

"Me."

I stared at him. "Wait, what?" I could not completely grasp what he was saying.

"You forgot to put them up," he stated. "And if you did, they wouldn't be as good as any wards I can cast."

I sat back on my rear. I shook my head. My mind was trying to grasp what he said. He screamed bloody murder for me to come and help him because he was going to cast wards that I had already set up because he can do it better? That was it. After thinking about Fred and the torture, I was not in the best of moods. And he was about to feel my wrath.

"Draco Malfoy, I am a damn good witch and a damn good ward-caster. Yes, I casted wards. And yes, I casted all that I could think of, including wards to keep smoke from our campfires from being seen. I saved your stupid ass, tried to heal you, and you just insult me? No, I am not about to put up with that. I have dealt with enough these past two weeks, and if you're going to be bloody prideful, than do it someplace else where someone else can take care of you and deal with your attitude."

I got up and left. I began ranting to myself in my head. You would think that an eighteen year old would have more sense than to insult someone who is trying to help them! But no. Not the great Draco Malfoy. Heaven forbid anyone be better at him than anything else. I am beginning to understand why the Death Eaters wanted to kill him. I have only been around him for not even twelve hours and I am ready to kill him myself.

I decided to go hunting for something to eat. Since I do not have a gun, I guess I will have to use the Killing Curse. I hate using it, but it is necessary. I walked along the edge of my wards. The only ward I did not put into place is one for animals such as rabbits and deer. I finally spotted one, a young buck, and I hit him with the Killing Curse before he knew what had happened to him. I levitated him and brought him back to camp. I pulled the knife out of my bag and went to work on it. When I finished, I spelled the carcass out of the wards and had it land somewhere far away. Who knows, maybe it will go land on those Death Eaters from last night.

I built a fire, found a couple sticks, and made a spit to cook the deer meat on. I washed off the blood, and then I decided it was time to go pay a visit to Malfoy. I walked in and grabbed the rag from where I put it last time and got it wet. I then went over to Malfoy. I tucked a stray piece of hair that fell out of the leather strip behind my ear, pulled back his blanket, and began to wash him. I went over the mental checklist Snape had said in my mind. I guess he decided that throwing a blanket in with the sleeping bag would not be such a bad idea. Right now, I have to agree with him, or else I would be sharing the stupid sleeping back with stupid Malfoy.

"Rachel," he whispered. I glanced at his face. I really had not been looking at what I was doing.

"What, Malfoy?" My voice sounded cold. I felt bad for the tone I was using. I felt like I was behaving like a child, but I just was not in the mood to put up with anything.

"Thank you," he said.

I looked him in the eyes. "What?" I asked stupidly. I could not believe what I had heard.

"Thank you for saving my life and taking care of me."

"Oh." I was at a loss for words. "Um, you're welcome, I guess."

"I guess we're stuck with each other right now."

"You're definitely in no condition to go anywhere," I replied.

"Can you not fix me?" He asked.

"I need potions for that," I sighed. "If we were anywhere else, I probably could. But not here."

"Am I going to be okay?" He asked. I gave a slight smile. He sounded like a little boy, scared and lost.

"You'll be just fine," I reassured him. I continued cleaning him. "How do you feel today?"

"Pretty bad. My head hurts like I've fallen from a broomstick. My body feels like I ran into a wall with one." He winced as I moved the rag over his ribs.

"That good, huh?" I smirked slightly at him. He laughed softly then moaned.

"Don't make me laugh," he commanded.

"I'll try my best," I said back to him. I sighed as I continued washing his torso. I glanced at his face as my rag went around the waistband of his boxers. His eyebrows shot up. "Don't worry, I'm not cleaning there. If you want it cleaned, you do it."

"You know you want to," he retorted. At that, I handed him the rag and walked out. "I was just kidding!" He yelled at my retreating figure.

I just ignored him. I figured that if I did, I would be less likely to hurt him. I flipped the deer meet around on the spit. I never thought this would ever happen. I never thought in a million years I would be on the run from the most notorious dark wizard in all of history. I never thought I would be sharing a tent with Gryffindor's sworn enemy, Draco Malfoy. I never thought Fred would die. At least, not while we were still young. But it had happened. These were the cards I was dealt. And for the time being, I was to live with Malfoy. If I was going to do that, I was going to be nice to him. Maybe he will be nicer as I get to know him than I think. But then again, people say that the most loving pitt bulls will not turn on their owners. I was going to have to be nice. I was going to have to find out what his secret was, but as soon as I know what it is, I am gone. I can be nice to him, but I will never trust a Slytherin.


End file.
